New Chatroom: Camp
by TheBrooksterbird
Summary: not all chatroom. actually aded a plot. Percy has a sister. the only problem is that she and another Half-blood are being held captive by a monster created by a kid with the power to creat terrable monsters. still has chatrooms in it.just not all chatroom
1. Grover in the Middle

Hey readers......i changed it so you can actually read it....no more continuous upper case letters WHOOOT!!! oh wait i mean whooot!! oh and by the way...

i do not own any of the charactors or places.. Rick Riordan does i do however own the store line

i also know that this chatroom thing has been dne to death... but i enjoy them still.......but if you hate them...try my other story for PJATO its called Her Fate Depends 

Enjoy:D

* * *

Chiron's told us that we need to work on our communication skills here at camp. He said that that is one thing that we demi-gods lack. He backed this up with the story of the prince who forgot to put up the white sails to tell his dad that he was alive and ended up…..well we all know the end of that one.

Anyways, Chiron told us that we need to embrace the future and learn to communicate like mortals, so he got all of us laptops and told us to practice IMing without Rainbows (he doesn't realize that most of us have lived in the mortal world and, therefore, know how to instant message). But now we all have to spend the next week talking to the other campers through the internet……this should be fun.

New chatroom: Camp (created by percy Jackson)

Screenname: TheHero - percy jackson

-TheHero has logged on-

TheHero: any one here

hello

Um…….

-GoGreen has logged on-

TheHero: Grover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GoGreen: OMP Percy you scared me

TheHero: OMP?

GoGreen: Think about it percy, former god of nature and satyrs

TheHero: ummmmmmmmmmmmm ……………

GoGreen: I mention him in like every other sentence I say

TheHero: still doesn't ring a bell

GoGreen: You Meet Him in the Labyrinth

TheHero: cant you just tell me man

GoGreen: have you been hit in the head recently………….hard?

TheHero: Well…yesterday I kinda made annabeth mad and…..well….she…

-Smartie has logged on-

Smartie: hey

TheHero: annabeth that you?

Smartie: no its Clarisse DUH its me!! and whats with your screen name you little egotistical salamander!!!

TheHero: See Grover she is still mad at me

GoGreen: what did you do anyways

Smartie: You didnt see it?!?!? It was at capture the flag!!! everyone saw it!!!

GoGreen: ohhhh…well…. I wasn't there I was…um…..

TheHero: stalking juniper

Again

GoGreen: I Dont trust her!

Smartie: Than why do you date her

GoGreen: -sobs- Because I love her!!!-sobs-

Smartie: then why don't you trust her

TheHero: he thinks she is cheating on him with Philip the satyr with fully grown horns

Smartie: i didnt ask you now did i Seaweed Brain

TheHero:

GoGreen: What did percy do to make you so mad?

Smartie: well first he made it so we were both positioned near the creek!!

TheHero: I thought that would make you happy

Smartie: Why!!

TheHero: cause youd get to fight next to the coolest guy at camp Duh

Smartie: Why you little egotistical……

GoGreen: What happened next!?!

TheHero: than we heard the Ares cabin coming, headed by Clarisse so we tried to hide for a sneak attack

Smartie: Which aparently was a little to hard for hero boy here!!

TheHero: says the girl with the invisability hat!!

Smartie: well at least i would have been smart enough not to hide behind a tree half my size!!

GoGreen: Hey Hey Hey just get on with your story!

Smartie: well once they found him, he decided to look right at me and scream "Oh help Annabeth help me boo hoo hoo"!!

TheHero: I i did not say that

Smartie: Yes you did

TheHero: did not….I don't cry

Smartie: Anyways he gave me away to Clarrise who in turn zapped me with her electric spear.....................................My hair is still conducting electrical curents!!!!!!!

TheHero: then after that was when she hit me on the head

GoGreen: ………wow annabeth……..that was mean of you

Smartie: mean of me!!!…..MEAN OF ME?!?……….. but he was the one who...

GoGreen: there is no helping yourself out of this one

Smartie: But……Grover!!……he…….I Didnt…………oh I Give up!!!!!!!

-Smartie has signed off-

TheHero: finally she's gone

GoGreen: i know what you mean…….did you see all those exclamation points?

TheHero: yupp she sure is scary when she is mad

GoGreen: ohhhh that reminds me……..I gotta go…..um…….well…

TheHero: Stalk Juniper

GoGreen: Yupp!! Bye!!

-GoGreen has logged off-

TheHero: OMP? …………………….OMP? P?P?P?

Posidon?? Persephone?? Prometheous??

PINEAPPLE……….what? No no no……………oh well…………..I Will Figure This Out!!!!!!

-TheHero has logged off-


	2. Punks Talk Smack

YES chapter two is up!!! WHOOOOOOOT

Thanks to puckabrina-percabeth101 for coming up with new screen names for Percy and Annabeth and to all my other reviewers ( yes even the ones who left flames) it all helps.....and ......well i just love seeing that people actually read my storys. THANXZZZZZZZZZZ

also.... i do not own any of the characters, Rick Riordan does, but i do own the plot line. YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

* * *

Chatroom: Camp (created by percy jackson)

-SeaweedBrain01 has logged on-

SeaweedBrain01: who would have thought that SeaweedBrain was already taken

-GoGreen has logged on-

GoGreen: Hey Dude

SeaweedBrain01: Yo G-man

-SmartiePants has logged on-

SmartiePants: hey guys

SeaweedBrain01: OMG (virtually hides behind Grover) Pleaseeeeee don't hurt me !!!!!!!!!!!!!

SmartiePants: Don't worry I wont. Yesterday Chiron heard about our exclamation point enriched chat session and told me to go talk to the camp therapist. The old Annabeth would still be yelling at you, but the new Annabeth understands that accidents happen, and that's exactly what that was… an accident.

SeaweedBrain01: sure…..accident….. that's what that was…………anyways…can I ask you something kinda import?

SmartiePants: sure….ask away

SeaweedBrain01: well……………..you see……………..I was just wondering…………………….How was SeaweedBrain taken But not SmartiePants!!!?!!?!?!???!??!???!? I mean…..come on…………………How many people do you know who are nicknamed SeaweedBrain…………I mean come on…………..its………….its common scence…………..

GoGreen: Percy?

SeaweedBrain01: WHAT!!! Cant you see I'm ranting!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GoGreen: Percy… just shut up!

SmartiePants: Wow Percy…..that was random….Even for you. Anyways, I actually need to tell you guys that Chiron decided he needs proof that we are all actually doing this whole "Demi- gods embracing the future thing so he's sending out an inspector to…well…inspect all the camper made chatrooms.

SeaweedBrain01: like with the whole clean cabin inspection thing. OMG Will there be prizes!!

-PunchUintheFace has logged on-

PunchUintheFace: Yeah punk, all the losers who actually are using the chatrooms to talk to people who are all within two hundred feet of them wont get punched in the face.

SeaweedBrain01: Oh gods Clarisse, You're the inspector?

PunchUintheFace: What's it to ya? You scared I'm going to give all of y'all a bad score

SeaweedBrain01: um…no…not really

PunchUintheFace: Well you should be because the chatroom with the highest score determines who goes on the next big quest.

GoGreen: I thought that was the oracle's job.

PunchUintheFace: it was until that annoying redheaded mortal girl got the job. Scence she's mortal, she's not always gonna be around to tell people who the heroes are, so Chiron came up with a new way.

SmartiePants: Sooo…….wait what?

PunchUintheFace: Ughhhh………that electric shock I gave you the other day must have screwed your brain up…cause your sloooooooow. I'm not explaining it again, but Chiron said he would make an announcement at dinner about it. Maybe he will talk slower for you, "SmartiePants". now I've got to go, the Stoll Bros. chatroom is next on my list and I've herd they've been talking smack about The Ares cabin. See you later…..Punks.

-PunchUintheFace has logged off-

SmartiePants: what a jerk!! I'm going to go find Chiron to talk about his choice in inspectors before dinner. Talk 2 U L8R.

-SmartiePants has logged off-

SeaweedBrain01: I'm going to the Stoll Bros. chatroom, it sounds like fun!! See ya G-Man

-SeawedBrain01 has logged off-

GoGreen: B-) haha smiley gots some shades

-GoGreen has logged off-

* * *

Did you like it :D

or did you hate it:(

eather way review and im open to any suggestions to make it better ( like screen names)

if you want to see other PJATO charactors in it just tell me

also the next chapter isnt just going to be in the chatroom .... they will be at dinner too to her Chirons talk mentioned in the story above. I'm trying to not make this story revolve only around chatrooms. THERE WILl BE A QUEST later on. if anyone has any suggestions on where they should go on the quest, tell me. i love suggestions.

now go on...click the little blue botton. it dosnt bite.

AND ffor you MAXIMUM RIDE lovers out there check out me and my friends story The Untold Story writien under the name of ..


	3. Dean Martin?

Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy....i know...im in troble.......well you see.....i had spring break three weeks ago.....a band trip two weeks ago....then i had to go to my grandmas house last weekend...so i really had no time. but hey dont dwell on the past...its all about the future sooooooo HERE IS CHAPTER 3

i do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians, but i do own the plot so THERE

(also i must tell you that in the Sea of Monsters it is said that Chirons favorit singer is Dean Martin so thats where i got his screen name)

* * *

I heard the warning conch horn sound. I had fifteen minutes before dinner. I looked around my cabin. Even though it was just me, scence my half brother Tyson was of doing work for the gods somewhere, my cabin still looked like a tornado had just blown through it.

There was a trail of candy rappers leading from the front door to my unmade bunk. The windows were almost completely covered with dust and cobwebs. The salt water spring had a thick layer of algae in it and the gray sea stone walls were covered with a purple gunk which I believe to have been left behind by Grover during his one of his Fig Nuton cravings. A smart person would have realized it was an unhealthy mess to live in. a smart person would want to clean so they wouldn't have kitchen duty tomorrow after the cabin inspections. I logged on to the chatroom.

Chatroom: Camp

-SeaweedBrain01 has logged on-

-SmartiePants is online-

-DeanMartinFan is online-

SmartiePants: but Chiron, this cant be true. we just defeated….

DeanMartinFan: we will finish this conversation later Annabeth. Hello Percy, I would like to stay and chat, but I must get ready for dinner….as should you! Last time I saw your cabin I couldn't see it it was so messed up….and you know those cleaning harpies don't like YOU in their kitchen.

SeaweedBrain01:yah…..I still have the lava burns from last time…

DeanMartinFan: now I must go, but think about what I said Annabeth, I will make an announcement at dinner, hopefully that will help you understand.

-DeanMartinFan has logged off-

SeaweedBrain01: Sooo….what was that whole thing about

SmartiePants: what thing?

SeaweedBrain01: what were you talking about before I logged on?

SmartiePants: Ohhhhhhhhh that…it was nothing….I was just complaining about Clarisse too Chiron.

SeaweedBrain01: that's not what it sounded like…..

SmartiePants: yeah well I got to go take care of my cabin getting to the dining pavilion….anyways Chiron is right, your room is a pig sty. Clean it up then come to dinner…see you there

SeaweedBrain01: thanks mom

-SmartiePants has logged off-

SeaweedBrain01: yeah…bye to you too

-SeaweedBrain01 has logged off-

I turned of my computer and hid it under my mattress ( even though they are good friends, I sill don't trust the Stoll brothers) and started picking up a few of the candy rappers that were on the floor. Ten seconds later I got bored and decided to go on up to the dining hall and eat. Maybe the announcement Chiron promised wont only answer Annabeth's questions, but some of mine too.

* * *

Like it?......Hate it? tell me!

tell me what charactors from the books you want to see? Tell me!

also i need Two names ( first and last) for new charactors for the next chapter (a boy and a girl) so suggestttttt!!!!!! Please....you know its not going to hurt you!!


	4. Hey soul sister

heyyyyyyyyyyy people!! welcome back to my story. just to let you know i decided to actually give this story a plot and this chapter will be the transition for that. it might not be as funny as the others but it will be good (i hope)

i do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...as we all know Rick Riordan does......but i do own the plot

and i found out something cool (it has nothing to do with any of this....but i thought it was funny so im going to share it with you) there is a beatle somewhere in the world that, to excape from the blood thirsty mongoose, sprays acid out of its butt...........pretty epic huh??....or at least i thought it was funny...

also...thanks to perachelneedstojumpinahole (awsomenameby the way) for the character Avril Jacobson

and to Lily Kilara Silver for the character Kevy Clepto

i hope i did them both justice (and no worries, i will use your other characters too)

Now on with the story.

* * *

After stuffing all the junk cluttering the floor under my bed, I made my way up to the dinning pavilian. On my way there i ran into Kevy Clepto ,son of Hermes. He's one of the newer campers here. He's a good three inches taller than me and reminds me a lot of Luke, exept for the evil part. He's pretty laid back to which makes him very easy to talk too. Its a mistery to the Whole camp how he stayed under the radar of monsters his whole life. He's almost sixteen, but only came to camp about a month ago. Most Demi-gods are around twelve if not younger when they have to come to camp for their saftey. He says that his life was perfactly normal until his neigbors dashound turned into a hellhound and tried to take his leg off. Then one of his friends lost his pants (as in he's a satyr, the "mythical" half man half goat's who are sent out to find half-bloods and bring them back to camp they are also called Keepers) and brought him here.

Anyways. we walked to dinner ogether while he told me about the new camp prank the hermes cabin is planning (well there dad is the god of mistef). It involves three gallons of honey, a beehive, and the whole Ares cabin. It sounded Very funny and made me thankful that i wasnt on cabin Elevens bad side.

"Clarisse deserves that after the bad review she gave Conner and Travis"s chatroom." he said

" Well, she was being called bad names by more than half the camp. I would have been mad too." i claimed

"You were the one who broght up the whole "cowgirl" thing." Ever scence my second summer here, befor my little quest to the sea of monsters, when Clarisse was almost turned in to a half-bloood pancake by an anomatronic Bull, she had been the victome of many cow-themed jokes." That was very funny though." he laughed

"why thank you" I said, doing a little bow once we reached the doors of the dining pavilion.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, no need to get a big head now. See you after dinner." he said. He turned and walked over to the over crouded Hermes table. I looked from his table to mine and felt sad. my table was the complete oposit of his. It was completly empty. even though the ban on the three main god's Zeus, Posidon, and Hades had been lifted, i still hadent gotten any new siblings. It was lonely. but I know it will probibly be a while befor any new Posidon kids start showing up. and at least i still have my friends.

Thinking of friends, I looked over at the Athena table where Annabeth was sitting. She and Grover( who was M.I.A. at the moment, probibly keeping an eye on his dryad girl friend Juniper) are my best friends. i've known Grover scence even before I knew about camp half-blood. He had been my keeper in sixth grade. when my algabra teacher turned into a harpy in the middle of the Met. and tryed to kill me, he reveilled himself and brought me to camp. Where i met Annabeth. with her at first, it was kinda rocky. but then we got to know each other better and became friends (who still argue a lot..see chapter 1) but after a while are friendship grew into something else, im not quite sure what, but i think its a bit different from friends, but its still a good thing....a very good thing.

Anyways, they have been through every thing with me scence i got to camp, which includes four crazy dangerous quests and a Battle to the death with Kronos, the evil titan lord. If anything were to happen to them, i dont know what i would do.

Annabeth saw me looking at her, smiled, and waved. then she turned back to the conversation she was having with a girl at her table. I reconized the girl as Avril Jacobson. She had dark reddish brown hair and gray eyes. I've never talked to her before, but heard from Annabeth that she is very nice. I also heard from some of the other campers that if she wants too, she can cause you a lot of pain with just one stare. i dont know if the last one is true or not, but eather way, i would want to stay on her good side.

I got up with my plate full of food and want over to the offering fire. i throuh in the best looking roll and prayed to my father.

"um hi dad," i thought "um...could you...um mabey send me a....um..," I wasnt quite sure how to word this."could you possibly give me a half-sibling...I'm...Um...a little lonely." I prayed and quicly went to sit down. I hoped that that wasn't a weired request, but i had a feeling that it was.

i sat back down at my table and ate my dinner.. A few minutes later, I saw Chiron walk to the front of the room and clear his throught loud enough to get every ones attention.

"Hello everyone, I hope you had a wonderful dinner," he started, this was the speech he had promised Annabeth I hope." I have an announcement to make. We have gotten a destress call from a Sayter from somewhere in the U.s. Where, we arn't sure of, but we do know that he needs help. He has told us that there are two half-bloods being held captive by a dosnt know what the monster is because he has never seen one before, but that it was large. he told us that the monster had captured the two half-bloods but looked to have no intrest in killing them. he beleaves that it is working for someone, just keeping them alive until its boss came."

" Mr. D and I have decided to send a few of you to track down this monster and rescue the Half-bloods before the boss gets to them. We will pick the Heros tomorrow and send them on the way. I must warn yo though that this quest will be challanging because we have no clue where it is too."i said." i must also tell you that the saytr has told me that one of the two children, has a very powerful parent. he has told me that she is the daughter of Posidon."

* * *

like it? or hate it?

tell me please

also tell me some places where the questers shall go....i need them

Thanks for reading


	5. Where Them, Gosh Darn It!

Hey

sorry fo the wait...i know...i stink for leaving tou on a cliffy.

You see. I've Been Busy. i just got back from New York City( where, sadly, i did not see Percy Jackson) on monday, i love it there. I've also been busy with band and SOL testing (well getting ready for them) and im just lazy...but i will try to get stuff up quicker...Oh I KNOW ANOTHER EXUSE...MY Birthday was a few weeks ago...yeah...i know...thats not an exuse...i just happy about it...so without further adue..

THE DISCLAMER...I Own the Plot...but Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson books

here is the next chapter

* * *

That news hit me like a rock. I almost fell out of my chair when I heard it, and would of to if every single camper hadn't been staring at me. The room was silent for about two seconds before every one started talking. I could hear Clarisse across the room from the Ares table. "Another one, one kelp brain was enough!" she sure knows how to boost my self confidence. Oh well, come up with a plan to get me on that quest now, therapy later.

I pulled out my I pod touch and got on the internet and logged on to the chat room. I met eyes with Annabeth and pointed to my I Pod. She understood and pulled hers out too.

Chatroom: Camp

-SeaweedBrain01 has logged on-

-SmartiePants has logged on-

SeaweedBrain01: so this is what you and Chiron were talking about before

SmartiePants: yes it is…sorry I couldn't tell you earlier…Chiron said I shouldn't…

SeaweedBrain01: why didn't he want me to know, I mean shouldn't I know I have a sister

SmartiePants: he was just afraid that you'd act on impulse (like you do….a lot) and try to find them by yourself.

SeaweedBrain01:No I….yeah I probably would have

-GoGreen has logged on-

GoGreen: I see you two are chatting without me!

SeaweedBrain01: hey G-Man… we were just talking about the…wait…. Where have you been…I didn't see you here a minuet ago.

GoGreen: um…..well….you see….I was just…..Never mind. Where I was isn't important at the moment. I don't have to tell you about all my visits with Juniper…...oh crap!

SeaweedBrain01: and yet you don't understand why we don't tell you secrets anymore.

GoGreen: shut up Percy….anyways what are you talking about

SmartiePants: ohhhh nothing just about the new quest that's come up to save Percy's sister, that's all

GoGreen: wooooooooooow, wait, Percy, I didn't know you had a sister

SeaweedBrain01: um….me either

GoGreen: aww man that's so cool….. Just think…..someone to eat dinner with, share a cabin, have lessons with…Lucky!…wait, save her from what?

SmartiePants: that's the thing, we don't know

SeaweedBraon01: yeah, she and another half-blood are being kept captive by a monster, which their keeper only described as big!

GoGreen: well….that sucks

SmartiePants: and dangerous

SeaweedBrain01: Yupp…Sooo…we doing it?

SmartiePants: DUUUUH

GoGreen: absolutely

SeaweedBrain01: I was hoping you would say that

GoGreen: the one thing is, how will we get Chiron to let us go?

SmartiePants: Grover, you do remember who we are, right?

SeaweedBrain01: we saved the camp from invasion, and war,

SmartiePants: and lets not forget, we saved the world from utter destruction by the Evil Titan Lord Kronos

GoGreen: …oh…. Yeah….

SeaweedBrain01: ok so after dinner, at the campfire…we talk to Chiron

SmartiePants01: sounds good

GoGreen: Yupp

SeaweedBrain01: ok see you then

* * *

Like It?

Hate it? eather way... review

I Know it was short, but the next one will be longer

Also...tell me some citys you would like the heros to go to on their quest...only cause i know i like it when my home town is mentioned in the books! bye


	6. Cokacola heaven

Hey everybody...im back with another chapter. told you id be quicker.

i do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does...but i do own the plot

* * *

IDK what else to say soooooooooooooooo. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't eat much after that conversation. I was to anxious. I mean, how couldn't I be. I just found out I have a sister that I have to go save from a terrible monster. That's a lot to take in in one day. But if there is one thing I know, its that Annabeth, Grover and I have been through a ot of tough times and meet some pretty nasty monsters (I'm still having nightmares about that giant crap on Luke's ship). I think we can handle this job no problem.

I heard the conch shell warning call. Fifteen minutes until the bonfire. I got up from my table and decided to go sit on the beach for a few minutes until then. The ocean always calms me down. The crashing of the waves. The salty sea foam. The occasional sea monster leaping out of the water. You know, those common things you expect to experience at the beach. It also makes me feel close to my dad, you know, the sea god.

I haven't seen him but a few times in my life, but I do know he is a good father. Well, compared to all the other gods. Some of the younger kids at camp haven't even been claimed by there godly parents, but Poseidon has actually helped me a few times( something unusual for a god to do for there kid) a few years ago, he even came to my birthday party. And I always know he is watching out for me, so I cant rely say he is a slacker at this parenting gig.

I sat there for about five minutes until I heard some one walk on the beach. I looked over to where I heard them and saw Nico DiAngelo sneaking towards a group of rocks. It looked like he thought he was the only one on the beach, so, of course, I snuck up and tapped him on the shoulder. Sadly all he did was turn around and look at me.

"Oh, its you Percy, I didn't see you, why did you tap me on the shoulder?" he asked.

"Um…I was trying to make you jump."

"Percy, I'm the son of the god of the Underworld. Nothing scares me."

"Yeah, sure" I said. "Anyways, why are you sneaking around out here in the dark."

"Follow me, I'll show you" he said starting to walk towards the rocks again. I followed him to the rocks waiting to see what was so exiting. Then he pushed one of the rocks, reviling an opening to a small cave. I followed him inside, then stopped in dead in my tracks.

"Holy crud!"

In front of me was the most amazing site I have ever seen. The cave was about a third the size of my cabin, but it was a lot better furnished. There was a large blue couch, a fridge, and, get this, a T.V.

"Yeah, I know." said Nico, enjoying my amazement. "But check out the fridge."

Lets just say I did, and I think I blacked out for a few minutes. It was full of Coke,. Every kind you could think of. Regular, diet, cherry even. I think I was in heaven.

" This is where I hang out most of the time. You know, scence my cabin is getting pretty crowded." he said.

I knew what he meant, we have gotten so many new campers that we had to get Hades to agree to let some of the unclaimed kids bunk in his cabin. There are at least ten kids younger then thirteen in there. I did not envy him.

"Dude, this place is Beast!" I said

"Yeah, I know."

"Wait, where do you get the electricity?"

He walked over to the T.V. and grabbed the cord. Instantly a hole opened up from the ground and a cold breeze filled the room. A stench filled the room with it. I knew that smell to well. The hole lead to the underworld.

"Scence I'm Hades only kid. I get a few privileges, like being able to plug my electronics at his palace."

"Wow man, that's crazy. I'm jealous." yeah, I was.

" well I guess you can use it sometimes, just don't tell anyone else, ok. I don't want the whole camp here. Some of them smell pretty bad." I knew what he met. I mean has the Ares cabin ever hard of a shower?

Just then the conch shell blew again. Time for the bonfire.

He, lets head up there." I said. I helped him push the rock back and we started to walk up to bonfire. While walking up the beach, I looked back at the ocean. Thank the gods that I did because floating up to shore was a silvery light.

"hey, nico, head on up there, I want to check on something down here."

"Um okay. See you later, I guess." he said, looking at me like I was a little weired. He contined to walk.

I walked down to the water where the light had washed up. I picked it up and found out it was a bottle. There was something inside so I broke it against a rock. The glowing was coming from, get this, a flower. One that I knew I'd seen before. There was also a note that fell out on to the beach. I picked it up and began to read.

Dearest Percy Jackson,

Beware the future. Your troubles are not over. The titans aren't the only ones that can destroy the world. There is someone, much like you, who has come across a great amount of power. He seeks revenge on Camp Half-Blood and every Demi-god is in danger. He is very dangerous. He has a power that was unknown of till know. He can create monster that no one has ever seen before. Any monster he can imagine, he already has dozens roaming the country, looking for lone Demi-Gods. It wont be long until he has a full army. I have witnessed their destruction first hand. Not so long after you left, did he show up. He destroyed my home and frightened away my servants. I am slowly rebuilding. Sadly, this is all I can tell you. Scence it is all I know. Be careful. The world is a lot different than it was on your last quest. Stay on your toes.

All my love, Calypso

Well…Crap.

* * *

Like it? hate it? tell me...i want at least seven reviews before i put up the next chapter please cause i love lots of reviews.

also, like always name a city and what state it is in and i might mention it in my story

thanks for reading


	7. The Heros

Welcome back to my story,

I'm so sorry for the wait I've been busy...I've been to soccer camp, helped at VBS at my church and went to Disney world(from which i just got back) so im not ignoring y'all. i thought id get this up

before my band camp starts so you wont have to wait any longer, so see i do care.

thanks to all my reviewers. i got six of the seven reviews i wanted so YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR YOU

i do not own percy jackson or any of the chracters...but i own the plot so YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR ME

Enjoy

* * *

Chatroom: Camp

Created by: Percy Jackson

-SmartiePants is logged on-

-SeaweedBrain01 has logged on-

SeaweedBrain01: thank the gods you Are on

SmartiePants: where in the world are you…..your going to miss s'mores

SeaweedBrain01: I'm at the beach

SmartiePants: well get up here remember our plan

SeaweedBrain01: I Know. I am on my way…but listen…you and Grover need to meet me at the

entrance…we need to talk to Chiron immediately

SmartiePants: wait Percy….why are you so urgent

SeaweedBrain01: listen I found a note on the beach…. It told me who the person we are up against is.

SmartiePants: Who! Is it a monster, a god….

SeaweedBrain01: it said he was like us

SmartiePants: a demi-god?

SeaweedBrain01: yeah I think so…but it said he has a power that no one has ever seen before

SmartiePants: what is it

SeaweedBrain01: the power to create monsters

SmartiePants: wait…..demi-gods don't have powers like that…..are you sure he's a demi-god

SeaweedBrain01: No, I'm not, but that's all the note said

SmartiePants: who was this note from…maybe we can find them and ask for more information

SeaweedBrain01: its from…..it doesn't matter who its from ….we wont be able to find them anyway….just find Grover and meet me at the entrance…ill be there soon.

SmartiePants: But Percy….

-SeaweedBrain01 has logged off-

I couldn't tell Annabeth who the letter was from, she is still trying to get over the whole me-being-trapped-on-Calypsos-island thing from a year and a half ago. But as I looked up the hill and saw her and Grover already standing where I told them to, I knew I would have to tell her or suffer for it the rest of my life.

When I got to the where they were standing…grover started firing questions at me….so I gave him the details.

"Man, this isn't good. Imagine the monsters he can make. We don't stand a chance, do we?" he asked, looking scared.

"Not without backup, we don't." I replied." we need to recruit some of the other campers, the best fighters and the most skilled thinkers. We need people we can trust and who are the least likely to fail. Annabeth, you've been her the longest, so think, name the most skilled campers here."

"Well The Stoll brothers defiantly, they are very smart, maybe not the most trust worthy, but they do know there way around a battle field." she answered. " Also Malcolm from my cabin, he helps me with all of our capture the flag strategys, and isn't to bad with a bow and arrow. Nico ,of course, we could use his sword skills and his connection with his father. And I've heard that Katie Gardner from Demeter's cabin can tangle a monster the size of the Erymanthian Boar in a weeds. Oh and of course Avril. That stare of hers could bring a whole hydra down."

"Yes, and Clarisse." I added

"What?" said both Annabeth and Grover in unison.

" Yes, I know we don't like her, and she's a pain in the but, but she is one of our best fighters and I think we need her."

"Percy," said Annabeth in shock, "are you sure about that. I mean, do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I actually do. I know, it surprised me, too.

"Well, I'm not so sure, but ok. So we have Conner and Travis, Malcolm, Nico, Katie, and, well, Clarisse. that's nine of us. A bit bigger than most quest groups." Annabeth analyzed. "You're sure this is going to work."

I had to think about that for a moment. Nobody has ever had a group that large on a quest, and, yes, usually the bigger it is the more dangerous it is. Then I started to think about my half sister trapped by that dangerous demi-god, or whatever it was and came up with my answer.

"Yes, because it has to."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? review eather way

also im still looking for places for them to go so tell me the name of a city ant its state and it might get put into this story


End file.
